


We're Not Promised Tomorrow.

by orphan_account



Series: RadioSnake fics [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Alastor/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: RadioSnake fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749937
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	We're Not Promised Tomorrow.

It was close to midnight, the sky was a dark shade of red, as the night sky usually looked. The red pentagram in the sky being the only source of light other than the lights on billboards. Sir Pentious slithered along the sidewalk. Unable to sleep, he decided to go for a stroll. As he slithered around, he came across a dark alley. Thinking nothing of it, knowing there were probably drug dealers there, he kept on moving. Suddenly, a pungent stench fumed into his nostrils. Copper-like and grimy. He froze, sniffing the air a couple of times. Is that blood? He thought, standing by the right side of the entrance to the alleyway. He stayed quiet and listened carefully. He could hear mumbling; a shaky voice, weak and hoarse. But it sounded familiar. Whoever it was in that alleyway kept momentarily stopping their mumbles and whimpers, and sounds of them choking filled the silence.  
Pentious looked around and then slithered forth, holding his breath, trying to prepare himself for what he might see.  
He looked into the dark alleyway and saw someone laying on the ground at the end of it, facing him. They were trembling and their cries and whimpers became louder at the sight of him. He slithered forward, the scent becoming stronger. It’s definitely blood. He swallowed thickly and drew nearer. He stopped a foot or two away from the poor soul, recognizing their face. They were drenched in their own blood, but Pentious could see them clearly. “A-Alastor...?” he choked. The deer demon trembled in pain, letting out weak sobs as the pain from his injuries wracked his body. Pent bent down, “Hey- y-you’re going to be okay- don’t worry.” Pentious said, more to himself than Alastor. The deer only shook, blood spurting out of his mouth as he began choking. Pentious laid down so he was face-to-face with the demon.  
“Alastor…” he started, “b-breathe… you’re alright…” he placed his arms around the deer. Alastor continued his coughing fit, wheezing in between. Pentious held him closer, pressing Alastor’s body against his own. “I’ve got you…” he rubbed circles on his back and kissed his forehead. He got blood on his lips, but Pentious could care less right now. Alastor calmed down a bit and buried his face in Pentious’s collar bone. Pentious raised his other hand and began working his fingers through Alastor’s hair.  
He felt the deer relax and held him closer. “You’re going to be alright… I promise.” he whispered, desperate to believe that himself. Alastor coughed a couple of times, and said, “..P-Pent..ious….” Pent looked down at him, “Yes…?” Alastor gave him a weak smile. “I… I love… you…” he said hoarsely. “I love you too.” Alastor spat out more blood, “D-Don’t… Don’t forg-get…” “I won’t, love.” Alastor nuzzled his face back into Pentious’s chest. Pent stayed quiet for a moment, listening to Alastor’s breathing.  
“I love you too…” he said again. He listened, eyes watery and stinging, as Alastor took one last ragged breath.

.

.

.

.  
.  
.

.

.

.

Silence.

.

.

.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.

.

.

Just like that,

.

.

.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.

.

.

Alastor was gone.


End file.
